


Glance

by whatthedruidscallme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5x03, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Poetry, Poetry Scene, i was so tired i literally forgot to put in a summary, there now tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedruidscallme/pseuds/whatthedruidscallme
Summary: Teaching poetry.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Glance

I’m teaching him some poetry

He says

And misses the glance you give him

Blessing the patches of dry skin

The curl of dark hair around the nape of his neck

How the flame of the torch teases the glints in his eyes

The chapped bloom of his mouth

The wing of his jaw and the fraying

Of the snake-like cloth

Coiled around his fragile throat. 

The funny lilt in his voice like thinly blown glass

Small bubbles glistening with distortion and accent.

And you say yes

Blindly

He’s teaching me poetry 

And you miss the glance he gives you.


End file.
